


【鸣佐】Super Psycho Love

by sanhuyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu
Summary: 一个扭曲的互相救赎的故事黑道小妈文学，加长林肯一发完道德卫士/三观卫士/未成年勿入
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 25





	【鸣佐】Super Psycho Love

正是尴尬的五月天气，前些日子还阳光明媚，最近却突然降了温下起大雨来。  
漩涡鸣人捏了捏眉心，他不喜欢潮湿的雨天，空气中弥漫的水汽让他有种无处可逃的压迫感。但他的身份和立场决定了他不可避免地要和很多个雨天打交道，毕竟有些事，有些东西只有雨水能冲刷。他抬手松了领带，有些烦闷地仰头靠在座椅上。  
老头子果然神经病，他想。  
突然之间就让人从法国赶回来，还指名要他捎某位出了名的臭脾气大师设计的表，光找人他就找了整整两天，最后是好声好气求表不成强买强卖来的。他甚至怀疑老头子之前的所有儿子都是被他折腾死的，要不然怎么会轮到自己来，估计他哪天死在哪里都没人知道。  
他实在累得厉害，不知怎的就睡着了，等到车子终于到别墅的时候，已经是半小时之后了。  
“欢迎回来，少爷。”  
管家告诉他，老爷携新夫人应邀去了市长大人的晚宴还没回来。鸣人几乎要气死，他有些烦闷地进了客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上，面色很是阴沉。  
“我记得老头子从不带人出去应酬，新夫人是个什么来头？呵，一个金丝雀罢了，怎么这么大面子，居然特意把我叫回来，又让我好等。”  
管家讪讪地笑着，给他递上一杯热咖啡，说，少爷别气，看时间，老爷他们一会儿也就回来了。  
说是一会儿，也有小半个小时，就在鸣人的耐心即将耗尽的时候，老头子的车终于回来了。  
作为整幢别墅里唯一一个没有起身鞠躬迎接的异类，他只是保持着斜靠在沙发上的姿势，伸手把烟头摁在烟灰缸里，听到那人进屋的脚步声，这才起身准备象征性地打个招呼。  
“你回来了。”老头子看起来憔悴了不少，只不过依旧把自己打扮得人模狗样的。他果然老了，鸣人想，不知道还有多少活头。  
鸣人根本没心思陪他玩什么亲热的父子游戏，只是嗯了一声。若非必要，他一点都不想搭理他。“于是，找我什么事，见你新养的雀儿？你没这么无聊吧，法国那边的事我还没——”  
鸣人讥讽的声音戛然而止，在老头子把人叫进屋的那一刻。  
那无疑是一个长得极其漂亮的男人：黑发黑眸，皮肤白皙得几近没有血色的苍白，唇色却鲜艳明亮，给人强烈的视觉冲击。虽然老头子也不是第一次玩男人，但是这个人的外表带给他的感觉近乎震撼——是像阿弗洛狄忒一样的美，却又带着些雌雄莫辨的暧昧，短暂的视线相交后，留给他一个雕塑般线条分明的侧脸。  
回过神来的时候自己已经到了二楼书房，对面书桌里坐着令他不快的人。他抬眼打量着这个可怜的家伙：他已经老了，不管他再怎样不承认，眼角的皱纹、松弛的皮肤、沉积的色素以及暗淡黑发间刺目的白发都是他衰老迟暮的铁证。这个叱咤风云了半辈子的人现在或许连枪都拿不稳，到了这个年纪膝下却只剩了自己一个儿子，无论想不想，他都只能一步步进行权利转让，把既得利益拱手让给他曾经不屑一顾的小鬼。  
鸣人知道他讨厌自己，一如自己讨厌他。但他也清楚他更离不开自己，就像现在他问着自己在法国那边处理事情的进展，得到很顺利的回复后想笑却又刻意保持严肃表情的样子。很滑稽，鸣人想，这个人连悲伤和快乐都分不清，简直可怜到值得一个拥抱，随便谁的都行，让他能明白自己现在的窘态最好了。  
老头子提到那块表的时候他已经起身要走了，但是他又回头看了他一眼，略微思索了两秒，才说自己忘了带过来。  
“你不该忘的，我提醒过你。”  
鸣人冷笑一声，有些漫不经心地开口：“我不知道你什么时候对一块表那么上心。”  
“佐助想要，而我不介意给他。”  
雨越发大起来，带着花纹的玻璃被猛烈而彻底地冲刷着，窗户的木框边也被吹得吱呀作响，他握了握拳头，怀疑一会儿会打个雷或者闪电什么的，随后他转身向门口走去，告诉老头子表会抽空送来的。  
“佐助。”上车前他轻声念着这个名字，像在咀嚼一块奶味儿薄荷糖，清清凉凉又有些柔和的香。像是想到了什么，漩涡鸣人猛然回头，看到二楼书房的灯已经灭了，他猜想老头子回了三楼主卧。接着他注意到主卧的窗边有个人影，身形颀长而纤细，几乎是在他的目光到达的一瞬间，拉上了窗帘消失在他的视线里。  
回自己公寓的路上他看着后座那个黑色礼袋无声地笑了，再见的日子不会太远。

出乎意料的是他有整整一周没能空下来。漩涡家族在神户的赌场最多，地上是夜总会公馆和酒店这种供人纸醉金迷醉生梦死的场所，地下则大多是赌场和打黑拳的黑色地带。他们涉及的东西很多：黑的、白的、干净的、肮脏的、上得了台面的和只能永远在暗处存在的生意，几乎样样都做得很大。这让他们不仅有钱，更有话语权，在渗入更多领域的时候也更为轻松。  
比如政界。但漩涡鸣人不喜欢被老头子摆布，他知道市长那天的邀请函上必定也有自己的名字，但那又怎样，跟老头子对着干总是让他心情愉悦。  
以至于他最后结交的也是鸽派的奈良鹿丸，鹰派的那些蠢货们还入不了他的眼。他把喝了两口的酒杯又放回侍者的托盘里，看了看表，已经九点一刻了。  
“斋藤先生，不好意思，我有些累了，先告辞。”  
对方马上一脸谄媚地问长问短，一副生怕自己怠慢了的怂样微妙地取悦了他，于是他好心地拍了拍斋藤的肩示意他不用在意，用一种轻佻而不在意的语气低声说：“有人在等。”  
斋藤果然猥琐地笑起来，满脸写着我懂我懂，派人把他送出大门。

漩涡鸣人到北区别墅的时候，三楼的灯已经灭了。他向来不想跟老头子打什么照面，并不是单纯地出于叛逆，还有发自内心深入骨髓的轻蔑与不屑。管家似乎惊讶于他的到来，毕竟在神户时他住在这里的日子屈指可数，但他的卧室却一直有定期打扫，所以最终管家也只是问需不需要准备宵夜。漩涡鸣人脱下西装外套交给他，告诉他不用管自己，随手扯松了领带就上了楼。  
楼梯上也铺着上好的羊毛地毯，即使是皮鞋踩在上面也没有多余的声响。漩涡鸣人却留意着楼道里的动静，要是有什么小猫跳出来就好玩了。他经过三楼时听见锁扣板咬住锁舌的声音，在安静的夜里显得极不协调。但他却心情大好，大步上到四楼回了自己的卧室。  
漩涡鸣人把自己泡在浴缸里，他屈起右肘，微微发力，上臂处线条流畅的肌肉便隆了起来，连带着那块狭长而丑陋的疤也愈发明显。他眯起眼睛，眼神有些狠厉。等泡得差不多了，他起身随意地擦了擦，只在腰间围了一条浴巾便走出浴室。  
沙发里赫然坐着一个人，那个很漂亮的男人，身上披了件白色睡袍，手里端着一杯红酒，一双长腿交叉着，赤着脚慵懒又优雅地坐在那儿。  
鸣人眉峰一挑，问他：“夫人来干嘛？”  
“来拿我的东西。”他冲鸣人晃了晃自己的手腕，上面戴了一块大气而又做工精良的手表，银色表链越发衬得他皮肤白皙，像冷的月光。那人的声音也有些冰凉的质感，像深山里的清泉瀑布，“你买女款？”  
不提这个还好，一提鸣人就一肚子气。他把手指插进半湿的金发间随意抓了两把，最后露出了额头，倚在床头冷笑一声：“那个什么狗屁大师油盐不进，说什么你要的那款是全球限量版他手里只剩一对了绝对不出。要不是我拿枪顶着他脑袋，你连女款都见不到。”  
鸣人笑得有些玩味，“再说了，谁知道，新夫人是个男人。既然东西拿到了，夫人，请回吧。”  
男人闻言，反倒端起酒杯起身朝鸣人走了过来。他宽肩窄臀，样貌又好，短短几步路竟走出了名模走国际秀场的感觉，行走间细且直的小腿在睡袍下若隐若现，说是赏心悦目也不为过。  
鸣人盯着他的黑色眼睛不放，像在欣赏宝石一般，看着他一步步来到自己跟前。  
“少爷何必玩欲擒故纵的把戏。”  
鸣人抬起下巴，示意他说下去。  
“既然少爷如此费力地为我准备礼物，那我自然要回礼。”说完就把剩下的小半杯酒倒在了他胸膛上，“礼尚往来。”  
微凉的红酒滑过鸣人结实饱满的胸肌，滑过那排列整齐的六块腹肌，最后没入浴巾下方的危险区域。而那人葱玉似的指尖抵上鸣人的胸膛，与他的麦色皮肤色差明显，看得人莫名口干舌燥起来。它游移着，时而按压他饱满的肌肉，像被只小猫轻轻地蹭手心，带来一串酥麻的痒意。  
“你不锁门，不就是让我进来？”  
鸣人笑了，任由美人抬腿跨坐在自己身上，伸手扶住了他的腰。美人脸上似笑不笑的，低下头来向他索吻，肉感十足的屁股隔着浴巾轻轻磨蹭他还未苏醒的阴茎，手上也不闲着，抓了他一只手往自己胸膛上按。  
吻到动情时有细微的呻吟声，两人口水都溢出嘴角，在下位的鸣人一时也吞了不少。鸣人用力掐了下他的乳头，换来一声惊呼。  
“怎么？”鸣人用轻佻至极的语气问着，大手伸进了他睡袍下摆，顺着大腿摸上去，隔着内裤大力地揉了一把屁股。“不继续了？”  
美人哼了一声，隔着浴巾揉搓他半勃的阴茎。“为什么不？”  
他拉住鸣人的手摸上自己的衣带，身子微微后仰，前襟一开，便春光乍泄。他的衣服只褪至肩头，露出白皙的天鹅颈似的脖子、精致的锁骨、精瘦的胸膛和平坦却也覆了薄薄一层肌肉的小腹，两颗乳头是女人中也极少见的樱粉色，乳晕小小一圈，可爱极了。更别提美人此刻一双桃花眼还氤着水汽，噙着笑意摩挲他的喉结，配上那张过分秀气却不女气的脸，风情而不风骚。  
世上本来也就没有什么坐怀不乱的柳下惠，鸣人眼神暗了暗，一个翻身就把人压在身下。  
“你想要什么？”  
“要你。”  
鸣人一只手束缚住他的双手按进床单里，俯身啃咬他的唇，又向下，一路舔咬到他的喉结，锁骨，留下一道在灯下亮晶晶的水渍。身下人的皮肤细微地颤抖着，过于敏感的身体每次被咬都溢出一声声音，软而不腻，像在挠人心。鸣人注视着那两颗已经在空气中充血挺立的红豆，而后一口咬了上去。  
“啊——”  
他如愿获得一声痛呼。  
鸣人又衔着它向外拉扯着，用了些力气却也用舌尖轻扫表面抚慰着，他一时间也不知道是痛感更多还是快感更大。左边的乳尖在他口中涨大了一圈，上面湿湿嗒嗒的全是鸣人的唾液，他被咬得又痛又爽，弓着腰把胸往他嘴里送，“另一边，，也要，，疼，啊...”  
鸣人如他所愿，去舔咬另一边，左边已经到了用手指拨弄都会滑开的程度了，原本樱粉色的乳头也变成了深红，像熟透了的樱桃。美人屈起大腿，小腿环上他的腰，又用脚跟在他腰窝处蹭动着，把他浴巾彻底解了下来。  
“怎么？这么急？”  
回应是一个挑衅的眼神，只不过眼尾处那抹情动的红让他看起来更像在勾引。鸣人扔掉浴巾，顺手把他的内裤也扯了下来，有点哭笑不得：“我说，投怀送抱的话不是该穿情趣内裤吗？你还是第一个穿着这么保守的白色四角内裤爬上我床的人。”  
美人出了一头薄汗，刘海贴在脸颊，胸前已经被玩弄得乱七八糟，不在意他讥笑的语气，撑起上身来舔他的喉结，勾人的模样像极了话本里走出来的狐妖。  
鸣人任由他挂在自己身上又亲又舔，一只手把两人挺立的欲望相贴，慢慢撸动着，另一只顺着他光滑的背一路滑到挺翘饱满的双丘，摸到了那处隐秘的入口。没打任何招呼就刺入一指，怀中人身体猛地一僵，随即又放松了自己。  
那处是湿热温暖的，他的手指几乎没遇到任何阻碍就深入甬道，他又放入两指，探索着湿软的内壁。  
“看来，老头子没能满足你。”他摸到了一处凸起的软肉，便发了狠地往上一按，“也是，他还硬得起来吗？”  
那人身子猛然弹了一下，又软了几分，伏在他颈间低喘：“可以了，进来。”  
鸣人却一把将他推回床上，掐住他脖子，又摸出自己的枪对准他，问：“你到底想要什么？”  
面对着黑洞洞的枪口和鸣人冷下来的表情，他倒是面色不改，只是伸手摸上了枪身，腕上的银色表盘在灯下反着光：“瓦尔特ppk7.65毫米，就是这把枪换来了我的礼物吗？”  
鸣人手下的力度大了些，他脖子上立刻就有了淡淡红痕。  
他咳嗽了一下，随即握住枪身下移，伸出粉色的舌头仔仔细细地舔弄着枪口四周，像在品尝什么稀世珍馐。直到把枪口也弄得湿湿嗒嗒的，他才抬眼对着鸣人笑起来，低声说：“我要他的命。”  
操。鸣人骂了一句，就该操死他。  
他把人翻了个个儿，撩开浴衣下摆就撞进他身体里，并死死按住了他挣扎的腰。  
鸣人用自己火热的性器钉住他，急切地像个初尝性事的愣头青，每一下都发狠地顶弄着，像是要把卵蛋都挤进去。  
他只觉得自己像是从中间被劈成两半，一个粗长又烫人的肉刃搅得他动弹不得。他张大了口艰难地呼吸着，后穴被鸣人操干得火辣辣的。  
“妈的。”鸣人忍得辛苦，沉声骂了一句，一巴掌拍上了那雪白的臀肉，“别咬那么紧，我又不会拔出去。”他把人从床单里捞起搂在怀里，掰过他的头去搅弄他的唇舌，身下还在一下下撞着，这个体位进得很深，他感受到怀里人一直在颤抖。鸣人又伸手去揉掐那被他玩弄得高高肿起的乳头，换来他剧烈的反抗——他嘴被堵得严实，嗯啊声从喉咙间泄出，腰部疯狂扭动着。鸣人却不理会他的抗拒，继续玩弄着他的乳头，同时用龟头精准大力地蹭过他的前列腺，感受着穴壁痉挛似的收缩着，像千百张小嘴同时吸吮着他的阴茎。鸣人简直爽得头皮发麻，故意在他耳边粗喘，衔了他耳垂舔弄着，又往他耳朵里吹热气。  
他得了趣，倒也好心地帮美人解脱，常年持枪的手上覆着的茧子与敏感的柱体摩擦着，快意夹杂在轻微的痛感中，美人呜咽着，身体却诚实地在挺腰把阴茎向他手里送。他还刻意用虎口按摩马眼，前后夹击的快感像是开闸之洪，铺天盖地地袭来，只把怀中人逼得浪叫连连，眼泪都糊了满脸。鸣人一边撸动着他的肉棒，一边继续顶弄他的前列腺，发觉他差不多要高潮的时候堵住了马眼。  
“放手，啊，，让我射...”  
“求我。”  
“求，，求你，啊，，，让我，，我，射。”  
“我是谁？”  
“少，，少爷。”  
“错了。”鸣人俯身把他压进床单里，更大力地操干着，每次都全部抽出又猛然送入，带出一片艳红的穴肉和四溢的肠液，啪啪啪的撞击声和咕啾咕啾的水声混杂在一起，听得人面红耳赤。他依旧没让身下人射，却又每次都撞击他的前列腺，逼得他一个劲地求饶。又抽插了几十次后他问：“再给你一次机会，我是谁？”  
“你是，，是，鸣，鸣人。”  
鸣人放慢了抽插的动作，温柔地吻了吻他后颈，轻声说：“做得好。”说完便放开了手，可阴茎被束缚太久，一时竟也射不出来。  
“坏掉了......”  
鸣人又吻去他眼角的泪，轻轻地帮他撸动肉棒，在他耳边呢喃：“没有坏，佐助是最乖的好孩子。现在，射出来吧，佐助。”  
“啊——”听到鸣人叫自己名字的瞬间，佐助尖叫着高潮了，憋成紫红色的阴茎一股股地射着精，在鸣人手心一抖一抖地跳动着，每一根青筋都暴起，白色的精液混杂着之前的爱液把身下的深蓝色床单染得淫靡不堪。佐助脱力地陷在里面，觉得自己像死过一次。  
佐助高潮中内壁的急剧收缩刺激得鸣人几乎要缴械，他深吸一口气，按着佐助的腰又抽插了十来下才射了进去。还在不应期的他受不了这刺激，肠道疯狂蠕动着，分泌了更多肠液，鸣人的阴茎在精液和肠液的润滑下滑出了他的后穴，完全抽离时还发出了响亮的一声“啵”。  
宇智波佐助把自己胡乱埋进枕头里，后穴还在不断溢出让他不想深究有什么的液体，腿间和身下都是一片黏腻，他现在才是真觉得自己要死了。  
“不说点什么吗？”见他作鸵鸟状，鸣人便掀了他枕头把他翻过来，移开他企图遮掩的手臂，直勾勾地望进那双黑曜石般的眸子。“比如堂堂宇智波家的小少爷，怎么成了全日本最大的黑帮糟老头子的新夫人。我没记错的话你是第十七个，也是唯一一个被带进这座别墅的。”  
佐助瞪他一眼，显然不想谈论这个话题，只是那一眼实在没什么杀伤力。鸣人忍不住想，他真是天生的会勾人心魄，以前会，现在更是炉火纯青——一举一动、眼神、声音和那张无可挑剔的俊美的脸，说是吃人心的妖精也不为过。他于是又去亲吻那玫瑰一般鲜艳欲滴的唇，轻轻地印在上面，吮吸他的唇肉，舔咬他的唇珠。而后突然转为狂风暴雨，舌头挤进去，不由分说地掠夺了他的呼吸。  
“嘶。”鸣人猝不及防被咬，吃痛退了出来，眯起眼睛打量身下人。  
“我要他的命！”  
他隔在两人胸膛之间的手臂其实力度不大，但鸣人好心地默许了他想要一点安全距离的想法。他的眼角发着红，脸上的泪痕还未干透，额发湿成一股股的散落在深色床单上，配上空气中浓重的麝香气息，一切显得淫靡而颓败。唯一生动的是他的眼神：决绝、坚定、像古代杀伐果断的大将军，带着血味儿和一股子狠劲儿，比他口腔里的血腥更甚。  
鸣人摸上他的脸，拇指摩挲着他眼下被染上的情欲的颜色。这个男人刚才像一朵挂着朝露的白色玫瑰花在他身下绽放，下一秒却又露出了自己尖锐可怖的刺，像是会毫不犹豫地刺进侵犯者的喉咙。“同样的话说一遍就够了，我可不是他。想要他命的人多了去了，看你有没有那个本事。”  
“你答应过。”  
“如果你指的是刚才的事，我不介意提醒你，男人在床上什么好听的话都会说。”鸣人抬起他的右腿放在肩头，“为的就是操你，像这样。”说完一个挺身，就着穴内温热液体的润滑，把自己肿胀挺立的阴茎又埋进他身体里。  
佐助惊叫一声，身体又被满满当当地撑开了，酸胀感从后穴传来，他知道自己的穴口已经被撑到极致了。从这个角度他可以很清楚地看到鸣人紫红色的巨物在他身下抽插的过程，他金色的耻毛被自己后穴流出的液体和阴茎吐出的前列腺液沾湿，和自己的耻毛一样泥泞一片。而撞击一下比一下凶狠，鸣人像是憋着一股劲在干他，连他的分身都没有照顾。他被顶弄得在床单里前后移动，再被鸣人固定住腰猛地拉回来，雪白的臀肉撞上他肌肉紧实的大腿根，身上逐渐泛出一层淡粉色，像水信玄饼里的盐渍樱花。  
他连反抗的力气都没了，每一次的抽插，敏感点被鸣人精准而狠狠地擦过，过电一般的快感让他只会浪叫——他甚至怀疑自己成了鸣人的肉便器，或者一个定制的性爱娃娃，因为此刻的他脑子里全是鸣人：鸣人的脸、麦色的肌肤、蕴藏着巨大力量的线条优美的肌肉、身上的汗、充斥四周的他的精液的味道以及此刻在他体内冲撞的那根火热的性器。而他被操干得口水横溢，嘴里一句完整地话也吐不出，根本无暇去想其他，只能像个荡妇一样晃动自己的腰去迎合鸣人的撞击。  
他要溺死在这滔天的快感里了。  
“你想杀他，自己就能动手，何必让我来。”鸣人把他另一只腿也架上肩头，歪头就在他白嫩的小腿上咬了一口，留下一圈醒目的压印。“老头子跟我关系再不好，万一我念着那点血缘之情，现在送你的就不是一顿操而是一颗子弹。”他拍了拍佐助的屁股示意他放松，对方痛呼着挣扎起来，他又拍了一巴掌，那人才老实下来。鸣人抓着他精瘦的脚踝把他的身体折叠成一个惊人的角度，佐助的腰高高弓起，完全没有着落，他大口大口地艰难呼吸着，在接近窒息的感受中承受着鸣人带来的粗暴性爱。  
身下是暗夜里的海，面前是盛夏里灼热的蓝天，他像一只帆船，离了岛，在远海的巨浪里漂浮着，被送上高潮也被打落海底，湿得像是能挤出水来。他没有可以抓住的东西，就连枕头也早被鸣人扔下了床，但他迫切地想要触碰着什么，惊叫着，嗓音都喊得嘶哑，连苍白的指节也陷进床单里去，像摸到一片真正的海。  
“鸣，鸣人——”高潮来得太快了，他眼前白茫茫一片，下意识地就唤了他的名字。射精的时候他有一种把灵魂都丢了的错觉，又怀疑是身上那人要了他的身体还不算罢，居然连他的魂也一并带走。  
鸣人把他的腰放下来，抽出尚未射精的性器，拿了他的手覆上去一起撸动着，直到射得他胸前和小腹狼藉一片，才把自己压在他身上，轻声回：“我在。”  
他们沉浸在事后余韵里，像一对真正的恋人一样耳鬓厮磨地温存着。良久，佐助才缓缓开口：“我最开始不知道是你，只知道他儿子在法国，跟他不和，别墅里也没人敢直呼你的名字，直到有次听到你和他的通话。我在赌你会不会回来，会不会认出我。”  
“我以为我赌输了。”  
“对不起。”鸣人把他抱得更紧了些，他没想到一周的准备时间会让佐助这么不安。但他需要真相，需要知道为什么当初确认死亡的佐助会在多年后以这种离奇的身份出现在他面前，当年宇智波家的那场大火，到底还有什么东西是他没查到的。  
佐助摇头，问他当初去哪了，过了个暑假就再也没见过他。  
“我妈妈那年夏天死了。她毒瘾发了，没忍住借了高利贷，被追债的人追到家里砍掉了三根手指。我拿着厨房的菜刀去救她，结果也被砍了一刀。我醒过来的时候在医院里，后来田中把我带回了神户，我才知道她把我送回了老头子这儿。老头子不想管我死活，但他那些私生子死得差不多了，没办法才把我送去了法国当接班人培养着。我后来回去过一次，邻居说我走了没多久她用拿那把菜刀割了腕，墓地在很偏远的后山，只有小小的一个坟头，连墓碑都没有。”  
佐助伸手环住了他的背，歪了头轻轻吻上他那道丑陋的疤。“我妈妈一直很担心你。”  
“谢谢。”鸣人埋在他颈间低声道，“还听说你家因为一场大火，人全部去世了。火是半夜起来的，没能及时扑救。”  
“我以为你真的......总之后来我就一直在法国那边。”  
“是我哥哥。”佐助突然打断了他，“当时所有的门都被从外面堵住了，我哥哥背着我从二楼跳了下去。那是有预谋的谋杀，我们两个是事故里唯一的变数。”  
“后来我们两个设法离开了东京，去了母亲的祖籍奈良。哥哥当年摔到了腿，没有及时治疗落下了病根，这么多年过去了再见到当年的凶手的时候，我哥哥的腿已经彻底坏了。”  
“你说的没错，我想要他的命其实很容易，但是我哥哥还在他手上。”  
鸣人不等他再说下去就吻上去，轻轻啄吻着，又极尽温柔地用舌头描绘着他的唇形，佐助被他吻到情动，反而主动撬开鸣人的牙齿与他交缠。  
“鸣人，鸣人，鸣人......”佐助扬起脖颈，方便鸣人在上面留下一个又一个深红的吻痕，颤抖着喊他的名字。鸣人依旧虔诚地吻着他，仿佛自己是他失而复得的宝物。  
“我彻底架空了他。”鸣人伏在他胸前，像只大狗，在吻他的间隙低声说着，声音震得他胸膛都在跟着颤动，“你哥哥现在人在东京医院里，我已经派人去接他了。”  
“至于他的命，只要你想。”  
宇智波佐助有些发愣，显然是没料到他会这么做。他猛地起身把鸣人压在身下，眼睛里满是不敢置信，鸣人却鼓励似的为他理了理头发。他鼻尖一酸，说可他是你父亲。  
“他害死了我妈妈，也害了你们一家。”  
“其实今天他没有碰过我。”佐助想了半天，却只说出了这么一句话，但他知道鸣人会开心的。安抚住了想起身的人，佐助单手撑在他小腹上，另一只扶住他的阴茎一寸寸嵌入自己的身体里，鸣人过于粗长的阴茎以这个体位全部进入有些困难，他便咬着牙沉下自己的腰，最后脱力地倒在鸣人胸上动弹不得。  
他能听到鸣人强有力的心跳声：咚、咚、咚。听着听着，自己空空荡荡的胸腔里仿佛也落进了一颗心脏：咚、咚、咚，跳得很快、声音很响、和鸣人的一模一样。  
“鸣人，操我。”他听见自己沙哑的声音如是说。

爱恋从何时开始的？  
是鸣人把那把瓦尔特ppk交给他然后他一枪爆了那老变态的头的时候，还是多年后再会时看到他的第一眼，亦或是九岁时因为莫名其妙丢了初吻就结下的孽缘？  
佐助擦了擦溅到脸上的血，湿热而恶心。激烈的情事过后他浑身酸得厉害，两条腿都在打颤。鸣人就从柜子里找出一套干净衣服替他换上，抱着他下了楼，威压吓得管家和一众保镖动也不敢动。鸣人告诉田中：老头子突发心脏病猝死，讣告明早发。所有人都明白，漩涡家族，彻底变天了。  
老头子的眼睛没有闭上，空洞地盯着门口，像在目送他们离开，又像在施一个恶毒的诅咒。  
佐助不再胡思乱想。夜风有些凉，他往鸣人怀里缩了缩，找到一个舒服的姿势。意识到自己的心动一如当年那个吻，从未变过。  
最后他们相拥而眠，而明天又是新的一天。


End file.
